


All Dressed Up For A Hit And Run

by SushiOwl



Series: ColdWave [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, M/M, Mick has nice tits, POV Mick Rory, Riding, Scars, somebody save these boys from themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Mick watched his ass in those tight pants and wondered where the hell Leonard got some with zipper pockets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues after the car port and before the kidnapping of Caitlin.)
> 
> I missed writing Mick, and I got inspired since the new Legends season is underway.
> 
> This was barely even beta read, guys. Sorry about that.
> 
> WTF HOW DID I TAG THIS WITH MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> NOBODY DIES I PROMISE IT'S JUST PORN

It was easy to see that Leonard was annoyed that his plan to draw out this blur didn’t work. He was drumming his fingers against his lips with his brow all scrunched up as he stared off at a far wall. Mick watched him, wondering if he was going to start pacing, but then Leonard had always been quiet and still in his agitation. 

He took a minute to just look as he sat at the table, the disassembled heat gun in front of him. It was the seventh time he’d taken the thing apart and put it back together again, at Leonard’s instruction. He was getting better, faster at it and had yet to blow himself up, so he thought he was doing okay.

He couldn’t see Leonard’s body at all for that freaking coat, just his skinny legs as he shifted his weight from foot to foot every now and then. Mick kind of wished he would shed the parka and relax, but then also because he would have been able to see Leonard’s ass. He knew it was a nice one. He turned his attention back to his gun.

“How do you feel about a little kidnapping?” came a question a bit later.

Looking up from his mostly completed project, Mick found Leonard looking at him over his shoulder, chin hidden by the fur of his hood. Mick set down his gun and leaned back in his chair, dropping his hands to spread on the tops of his thighs. “Kidnapping an actual kid?” he asked, his tone of voice making it pretty damn obvious how he felt about that.

Leonard’s lips twitched into a smirk, and he turned toward Mick completely. “No, an adult,” he said, running his fingertips over his lips again, briefly pulling the bottom one down a little with the pass, before he dropped his hand. “The Streak has friends, and they work at STAR Labs. Shouldn’t be too hard to track one of them down to use as leverage.”

Considering this, Mick flexed his hands on his thighs. “You’re the boss.”

Leonard hummed before he laid his hand on the table, glancing down at the heat gun parts and then at Mick again. “No objections?”

Mick tilted his head. “Just glad to be in on the plan this time,” he teased, before he smiled.

That pulled a chuckle out of his partner, and he started around the table, trailing the pads of his fingers along the edge of the fake wood. Mick watched his long, thin fingers drag as he came closer, before he flicked his eyes up to Leonard’s face, finding a calculating expression there. “I always make sure my partners come out the other side of a job.”

“Mm.” Mick looked back at the table. “It’s nice. Working together again.” He looked back up at his partner and found him smiling a little again. “You know the best scores and the best ways to pull them off.” He lifted one of his brows. “And you know what I like.” He turned his attention back to the gun.

Leonard made a soft noise of agreement, and a bit of rustling brought Mick’s attention back to him. He had removed his parka and was folding it lengthwise and aligning the sleeves. He laid it down on the table next to Mick’s gun. He laid his own gun on top of the parka. Then he lifted his knee to brace it against the edge of the table so he could unsnap his thigh holster and add that to his little pile too. He shook out his arms a little as he stood straight again, and his long black sleeves ate his hands up to the knuckles, leaving his long fingers exposed.

“I know exactly what you like,” Leonard murmured, before he advanced on Mick, who grabbed the bottom of his seat and turned his chair in anticipation. Leonard set his hands on Mick’s shoulders and eased into his lap, his slim legs bracketing Mick’s narrow hips.

Mick kept his eyes tilted up to Leonard’s face as he felt a stirring in his pants. He hadn’t been sure Leonard would let them do this again. It had been a while, years, bit since before the last time they’d worked together. Never when they were working with a team. But things were different now. Leonard was a _Super Villain,_ had an alias and everything. He wanted to make Mick famous too.

Staying quiet for once, Leopard splayed his hands on either side Mick’s neck, pushing his thumbs under the hinges of his jaw, and leaned in to kiss him. Mick let out a rumble, opening his mouth to press his tongue against Leonard’s chapped lips and sliding his hands up his lean thighs to grip his hips. Leonard let him quest, let him count his teeth and flick his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Then he chuckled against Leonard’s mouth when his tongue was bitten.

He grinned as Leonard pulled back enough to look at him, that soft smirk pulling the edge of his mouth up. “This you letting off some steam?” he asked, thinking might have been even more keyed up than he was letting show. It wouldn’t come to a surprise to Mick at all, because when they had had sex in the past it was because something went wrong or something went _great._

Leonard’s hands moved to the back of Mick’s head, his fingers lacing there. “That’s what happens when cold meets heat, isn’t it?” he said, smooth as could be.

Had Mick not had a semi in his turnouts, he would have rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. Instead he grabbed the back of Leonard’s head and mashed their lips together, failing to muffle his laughter, which made Mick chuckle too. 

“Bed,” Leonard breathed into his mouth, and slid away, fingers dragging off of Mick’s neck and jaw with just a hint of nail under his chin. He gave a smirk and turned away.

Mick watched his ass in those tight pants and wondered where the hell Leonard got some with zipper pockets. But that thought left his brain as Leonard twirled on his heel and flung himself backwards onto the mattress Mick had plopped onto the floor. It was relatively new and soft enough for Mick to sleep without thrashing about like he was being attacked.

“Coulda had a knife under that pillow, y’know,” Mick said, strolling over to stand at the end of the bed.

“You didn’t,” Leonard said, stretching out his long limbs and arching a bit. He smiled sharply. “I checked.”

“Hn.” Mick let himself look for a moment and found that even Leonard spread out like this, obviously going through more effort than usual to put himself on display, it was not enough. “Take your clothes off.”

Leonard huffed a laugh through his nose. “You first.”

Mick was not a tease or a show off, usually because he didn’t give a shit about being impressive. With Leonard, he didn’t have to do anything extra because everything about him was already seen, cataloged and accepted. 

So he was naked in about fifteen seconds, prepared to fall into an old, familiar rhythm. But a new look in Leonard’s eyes stopped him, made him hesitate, and he looked down at himself to see what had changed. 

“Oh, right.” His burn scars. They were twisted and ugly, and he loved them.

“It’s amazing you survived,” Leonard said, sitting up. That wasn’t even close to an apology, and Mick was glad, because he didn’t want one. Leonard crooked his finger in a come hither motion, so Mick dropped to his knees between those spread thighs. “Do they hurt?” he asked, reaching up.

“Nah.” Mick watched as Leonard’s long fingers skated lightly along the scars of his arm, a barely there pressure. He had to clench his hands into fists to keep from twitching away. “That tickles though. You gotta do it harder.”

Leonard tipped his head, considering, before he grabbed Mick’s wrists, and in a _flash_ , Mick was on his back and Leonard was looming over him.

Mick blinked up at that smug face. “You know I let you push me around ‘cause I like it, right?” he mumbled to him, flopping flat with his arms and legs askew. There was a familiar heat in his crotch, a pulse of pleasure and anticipation.

Leonard made this little purring laugh that always managed to make Mick’s dick twitch. “As I said, I know exactly what you like.” He grabbed the back of his collar and pulled his shirt over his head, freeing his arms and tossing it away.

“Uh huh, well, I happen to like getting the show on the road a whole damn lot,” Mick said, putting his arms under his head and grinning as Leonard didn’t respond and just set about loosening the laces of his boots.

Leonard stood, undoing the seatbelt buckle of his belt and sliding it off loop by loop with a hiss. Then he unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a condom and two single lube packets, all of which he let drop on Mick’s stomach. He undid the snap of his pants, and Mick could feel his cock throbbing between his legs.

Divested of his pants and blue boxer briefs, Leonard dropped down to perch just below Mick’s hips, a hot, hot pressure on his legs. Mick didn’t understand how a guy could be so cool and have a furnace between his thighs.

Leonard could probably be called beautiful, speckled with freckles like the one by his ear, nose and cheek and raised pink scars here and there that Mick had only asked about once and knew not to do again. His cock hung in a nest of tightly curled black pubes. Mick knew that underneath that bundle of foreskin was a rusty pink cock head with a very sensitive flare. 

He thought about grabbing both their cocks and stroking, but Leonard was already moving. He grabbed the condom packet and opened it, taking Mick at the base of his cock and rolling it down its length. Then he took one packet of lube, oozing it out onto two of his fingers. He lifted onto his knees as he reached back, arching to get at where his fingers needed to be.

Mick sat up, grabbing onto Leonard’s ass and spreading his supple cheeks to make it much easier for Leonard to get at his hole. He couldn’t see it, but it was burned in his mind hard enough that he could picture it. He knew what it looked like stretched out on his dick and then later used and puffy. Stuff of dreams right there.

“Look at you being helpful,” Leonard murmured, laying his other hand against Mick’s neck as his fingers moved with wet noises behind him.

“I’m always helpful, boss.”

“Hm.” Leonard trailed his fingers along Mick’s jawline. “I can certainly always count on you to be there for--ah.” His mouth dropped open as his eyelids fluttered, obviously touching all the good spots inside. 

Mick leaned forward and dragged his tongue flat along Leonard’s perked nipple, and in half a second he found himself on his back. He chuckled as Leonard grabbed his dick and slathered it with the contents of the other lube packet. 

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed through his teeth, watching and trying to keep his hands from grabbing onto Leonard as he bore down on Mick’s dick, hole stretching and engulfing the head until it popped over the flare. Then Leonard just dropped down in one motion, taking him inside and making him arch and swear as his hands latched onto Leonard’s waist like a drowning man clinging for dear life.

“Take you by surprise, did I?” Leonard asked, squeezing his muscles hard enough around Mick’s dick that the muscles in Mick’s legs jumped and he had to suck air in through his teeth to breathe.

“Fuck you,” Mick said, and it was just shameless praise.

Leonard smirked down at him, before he leaned in and set his hands firmly on Mick’s biceps, gripping his scars before starting to move without an inkling of mercy. 

There were too many sensations to focus on just one. Leonard’s hands, like hot brands even through the thick, deadened skin of his arms. They way Leonard’s ass slapped against the tops of his thighs. How he could fucking move at all. And of course the devouring heat of Leonard’s hole as he moved up and down, up and down. Fucking awesome.

But the best parts? How Leonard’s breathing was getting heavier. How his dick was bouncing and leaving smears of precome around Mick’s navel. And how his eyes, sharp and bright and never glazed, always stayed on Mick’s face like watching Mick get off was helping him do the same.

“You look like you’re gonna blow,” Mick gasped, gripping the tangled white sheets.

Leonard dragged his hands up Mick’s shoulders and to his chest. “Not before you,” he said, catching Mick’s nipples between his thumbs and second knuckles to yank them hard.

Mick nearly jumped off the bed with a howl. He grabbed his abused tits, grinning. “That so?” Planting his feet on the mattress, he thrust up hard enough that Leonard cried out and was almost unseated entirely.

Looking down at him with a slightly manic glint in his grey eyes, Leonard shifted his knees out wide and leaned forward to lay his hands on Mick’s shoulders and put their lips a whisper apart. “Do that again.”

Grinning, Mick caught Leonard’s ass in his broad hands, holding his cheeks apart and pounding his hips up hard enough to make him bounce a little. Mick latched onto Leonard’s lips, their kiss more biting, moaning and gasping than anything.

Leonard held him tight, arms wrapped around his neck and fingers clutching hard at his shoulders. Mick could feel him everywhere, even through his scars, the only overwhelming presence in the whole fucking world that didn’t want to snuff out his light. Mick held him as close as he could, wanting more, more while he could have it.

Mick couldn’t hold back. He slammed up hard and blew his load with a shout, shivering and twitching with his face buried between Leonard’s shoulder and blotchy flushed cheek. He couldn’t control his body for a moment or two. He know he always kicked his foot out. Couldn’t help it. But he eventually loosened up and flopped back down onto the mattress like a wet, used rag.

Leonard let out a ragged few breaths in his ear, before he pushed himself up. He circled his hips and smiled when Mick let out a sound not unlike a whimper. (Don’t tell anybody.) Then he took hold of his own dick and started to stroke it.

Mick grinned sloppily up at him and used his palms to push his scarred tits together, fingers up and fanned out. Leonard laughed, but it ended on a choked noise as he came right between them. 

Mick flopped out again, a little tingly all over as pleasure drifted through him like smoke in a jar. He watched as Leonard looked him over, really looked, studying his gnarly skin and probably making a mental spreadsheet of things to ask. Mick was prepared. Had it hurt? Hell yeah. Had he gone to the hospital? Hell nah. Did he regret the job? He only regretted one thing in his life, and that job sure as hell wasn’t it.

What came out of Leonard’s mouth was, “I like them.” 

Mick blinked up at him, watching as Leonard started to touch his scars again, firm enough that it didn’t tickle.

“You could have died, and you didn’t. This is proof of how amazing you are,” he said, and it didn’t sound like a compliment, just a statement.

Mick didn’t get it. “Not amazing just ‘cause I survived.”

Leonard pressed his palms firmly into Mick’s shoulders. “You once told me fire is the most wonderful and destructive force in the world.” He smiled a little as Mick nodded. “Well, you’re too fucking stubborn to let it take you out. You are fire’s equal.”

Mick didn’t know what to do with that, but he definitely felt his self-worth solidify a little more. “Huh.” He blinked and looked up at Leonard, who looked pleased, sated and a little smug that his little philosophical superiority made Mick think.

Mick just rolled his eyes. “Weird conversation to be having with my dick in your ass, don’t you think?” Then he let out a howling laugh when Leonard grabbed and yanked his nipples again.

**Author's Note:**

> -throws confetti- This is the first thing I have finished in a while. Been sad and sick, sick and sad, but I love writing Mick. He's great. -hugs his head to my bosom- Shh, you don't need air. All you need is me.
> 
> I am so fucking high on cold meds right now, guys.
> 
> Also I have two more ColdWave stories in the works, one being a one-shot that just straight up porn and one being a fix it that takes place just after they get out of juvie to whenever I get tired of it and end it, yay.
> 
> Also I have a Leonard/Sara/Mick fic going down. And one with Mick/Ray. -clappity-


End file.
